


Not Her

by Inventivetic



Series: Not Her Miniseries [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Dadchter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Injury, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inventivetic/pseuds/Inventivetic
Summary: “Dad!”Lukas’ head snapped up. The first thing he was able to comprehend was the softness of pillows underneath him, perfectly molding and cushioning around his body where he was still achy and a little withered. A hazy memory of his consciousness sinking into a thankfully dreamless sleep. But what woke him was the fatty smell of bacon.“G’ morning Lil bit,” He slurred as he sat up, taking the warm plate into his lap. His jaw cracked as he yawned into the back of his hand, but it quickly found its way into Harriet’s shoulder as she nuzzled into his side. He sighed in relief, “you’re warm.”“I know!” She chirped.
Relationships: Hat Kid & The Prince (A Hat in Time)
Series: Not Her Miniseries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099790
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Not Her

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be part of a 2 chapter shortfic that got EXTREMELY dark as it described in-depth just how awful The Prince's and Queen Vanessa's relationship got. But uh, I got impatient and I felt sad today, so I decided to post the fluffy chapter. If I ever get bored, I'll post the angst, but here you go!
> 
> Lmk if i should add any warnings <3

“Dad!”

Lukas’ head snapped up. The first thing he was able to comprehend was the softness of pillows underneath him, perfectly molding and cushioning around his body where he was still achy and a little withered. A hazy memory of his consciousness sinking into a thankfully dreamless sleep. But what woke him was the fatty smell of bacon.

“G’ morning Lil bit,” He slurred as he sat up, taking the warm plate into his lap. His jaw cracked as he yawned into the back of his hand, but it quickly found its way into Harriet’s shoulder as she nuzzled into his side. He sighed in relief, “you’re warm.”

“I know!” She chirped.

Since he’d found her again after a few weeks in…back home, and a month or two in space, it was a relief to wake up to her, to warmth, to things he _loved_.

Harriet found her way into his lap, squirming a little less than when he had first arrived, but still pulling in a nearby pillow to cushion her head on his knee.

He avoided speaking as a scarfed down the ample helping of bacon and eggs.

“Dad, slow down!” She giggled, tugging on his wrist. He hissed through his teeth and he and his daughter recoiled at the same time, eyes widening.

His throat flexed, air moved around the large bite in his throat, and he willed himself not to puke. In the time he managed to swallow, the shock and anger and fear had faded enough for him to gasp a very mild, “Be careful!” Her hyperactivity slightly doused, she settled back into his lap, angling her clasped hands away from him. He gingerly rubbed at his wrist.

“Sorry,” She cringed and he nodded curtly before looking away, stuffing his face to avoid speaking. After a tense silence, Hat said, “sooo… I was thinking we could head down to Dead Bird Studio, and I could introduce you to DJ Groove and the Conductor? DJ Grooves was the one who took care of me the most, you know? And he let me star in his movie, so maybe they’d let _you_? It would be fun!”

Lukas rose his eyebrows thoughtfully, humming. A deep feeling of gratitude bloomed in his chest, and a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders. So his little girl hadn’t been in this alone after all, and there was a man responsible for that. And the thought of being around other adults made him giddy.

“I should go thank him.” Luka said, at the same time that Hattie said: “He’s a bird.”

“Excuse me?”

“He’s a bird! A moon penguin! And he made me an honorary bird!” Harriet reached under her hat and pulled out a thin piece of plastic. Lukas took it in his hand and held it up to his face, almost where it touched his nose.

“No. Way _.”_ Lukas looked down at her with a slack jaw. “When did you get this?”

“My first day!” She giggled, squirming more in his lap and kicking her legs out in joy. Lukas smiled with her but made it a point to clasp his hands behind his head.

He leaned down once she calmed, kissing her scalp, where he began to laugh in her hair. “Good job,” He said, and added, mockingly, “ _kiddo._ You really take after your old man.”

“ _Noooo_ , you were never a bird!”

“But I was a trouble-maker, just like you were, back in the day…” He said, trailing off into those stories of his.


End file.
